


朝貌之花

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [3]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·《火影忍者》衍生·千手柱间X宇智波斑（柱斑）一个关于雨夜的日常故事。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 2





	朝貌之花

朝貌之花

他们在一起避雨。  
这几天的气候反常，并非雨季竟降下倾盆暴雨，从早到晚无休无歇。前往邻国会谈的道路被山洪冲毁。天色已暮，他们便就地安歇。  
忍者风餐露宿的情况常有，这等天灾对他们算不了什么。更何况他们是一等一的忍者，后世歌咏中传说般的人物。  
千手柱间用木遁盖了房子。以往征战，千手总因为这种作弊技巧赢得了夜里更好的休整机会。当然对手是宇智波的时候，这招不管用。宇智波的族长会带头奇袭，把木头房子当煮饭的柴火。在夜里，会听见那对兄弟朗声大笑。  
不过现在、在这种夜里，不会存在被奇袭的风险。因为在下雨，也因为宇智波斑正呆在木头房子里，用火焰烘烤着湿透了的衣服。他的头发湿答答地往下淌水，比往日平顺许多。千手柱间把干粮分给对方。就着火焰的热度他们吃下肚里。然后凑在火边上有一句没一句地搭着话。雨夜漫长，雨夜也无聊。  
木遁正是解乏的必备品。  
在他们小的时候，还只有微末的木遁力量的千手柱间偶尔也用这种秘术来找找乐子。他会偷偷地变出花，偷偷给宇智波斑插在头发里。他曾设想这些花朵要随着季节更迭变化。春天是八重樱，冬天换山茶。在那个夏天，他编出的是野花的花冠。  
“女孩子一样的爱好呢。柱间。”斑会煞有介事地摇摇头，但乐于收下他的礼物。“就不能实用点……你会变出蘑菇吗？至少可以做蘑菇杂饭吧？”  
当然，就算到了现在，哪怕可以变出巨木的丛林，树荫下生出蘑菇——那些蘑菇也不是可以吃的东西。忍者是杀人之人，忍术是杀人之术。原本应该是这样的……  
千手柱间用手里剑把木块削成将棋的形状。宇智波斑挑了挑眉，配合着捡起苦无，在地板上画出棋盘。在这种游戏上他们都不算高手，时不时都走上两招臭棋，以至于几轮过去你胜我负，仍分不出一边倒的输赢来。到后来他们也疲了，把棋子推到一边，靠近火焰并肩躺在一块。千手柱间偷偷摸了一把宇智波斑的头发。它已经干了，重新翘了起来，可绕在指尖依然柔顺。他偷偷地、和小时候一般，插进了一支桔梗。  
宇智波斑瞥了他一眼。  
“是秋天了。”千手柱间理直气壮地说。“而且蓝紫色和斑很搭配啊。”  
然后宇智波斑笑了，他也跟着笑了。他们继续靠在一起，听窗外的雨，听屋里的火。  
宇智波斑玩着这支桔梗，他们又交换几句关于接下来会谈的看法。  
“谢谢你的花。”宇智波斑说。  
“哈哈，斑你这么正经地说我倒有点不习惯了。”  
“什么嘛，难道要像以前一样追着你打一路吗？在下雨啊。”  
“那也……没什么啊哈哈。”千手柱间又笑了起来，声音有些低沉。“我们在雨里打过，在雪里也打过。这种天气不算什么。”  
“可我想靠着火睡一觉。明天我们还要赶路。”宇智波斑说，换了个姿势，侧过身看着千手柱间。“抛开树界降临不谈，你的木遁单从做房子角度来说还是挺好的一个术，做做棋子种种花也是啊。”  
“豪火灭却用来点火取暖也很好啊。”千手柱间光明正大地绕着对方的发尾感慨道。“啊，我还记得你当时带队来烧树屋的那次——”  
“泉奈很得意。是他的计策。”  
“斑？”  
“别摆出这种表情，我没有生气。只是你提到了，把这件事告诉你罢了。泉奈靠这一战在族里树威。所以每次想起来他都很高兴。”宇智波斑慢慢地说。“你平时也不是会玩棋的人吧，八成是为了陪那个扉间。正如我偶尔也会和泉奈玩玩。是过去塑造了我们的如今。”  
千手柱间沉默了一会，他看着宇智波斑，忽然伸手摸了摸对方的眼睛。  
“我希望有一天木遁只用来做这些有趣的小事情。”千手柱间轻声说。“我们一起下棋。去看我做出来的盆栽。它们的样子比树界降临的枝叶更好看。现在是秋天了，我们回村还能种许多花。争斗只需要停留在棋盘上，不是吗？”  
是啊，但是棋盘模拟着的，是切切实实的白刃战。哪怕是这种与忍者无关的文人长官所喜好的棋类游戏，说到底也脱离不了血淋淋的拼杀罢了。  
宇智波斑一边这样想着，一边将死了宇智波带人的棋。他年龄很大，肉身早远离了喧嚣战场，可精神仍在这片死之原野中徘徊不去。这无所谓……这世间万物本就是地狱。身处于地狱中，耳边鼓噪着泛尸气的风，本也寻常。  
在遇见带土之前，他很久没有和其他人好好说过话。他长久以来只是一个人。也只剩一个人。  
不过一个人的时候总得有一个人的娱乐。宇智波斑在幽深的地底变出花来，如千手柱间似按季节变换着品种。到秋天，他一面削着新的棋子，一面按俳句种上秋之七草。他用花汁为棋子写上字。  
他偶尔也会想起那个夜里的事。想起连亘不绝的雨水，想起摇曳不熄的火焰。想起千手柱间用桔梗的枝叶为他缠绕花冠，亲吻着他颈后的长发。他在第二日晴时焚毁这座木屋前，小心地藏起了一枚棋子：花草易枯，而树木似乎能存在许多时间。  
说到底，爱很短暂，而恨过于绵长。他一面想，一面观察着再次坐不住了的宇智波带人。这个被他扯进地狱中的孩子啊……  
他忽而在手指上变出了一朵花来。  
宇智波带人看得傻了，没明白这到底如何生成。宇智波斑笑了两声，告诉这个少年他也能做到的。  
“你拥有了柱间的力量。”宇智波斑认真地解释说。“你要真有办法离开的话，也可以给你心爱的女孩送一支花。”  
“当然，木遁的能力才不只有这样。”他又嘀咕着补充道。  
他脑海里又浮现出往日械斗不停的战场，青色的巨大枝干遮天蔽日，毒花释放着危险却甜蜜的死亡气息。他声嘶力竭地喊着柱间的名字，在树木的阴翳中拼杀出一条血途。千手柱间站在树巅表情凝重地看着他，却在刀剑落下的后一秒幻化成那一夜火光映照之下的深情面颊。薪尽火灭，旭日方升，他在千手柱间身侧转醒，见光华照进窗扉，落到这张面孔之上。  
何其温柔，又何其真诚。  
更何其天真。  
“那个术名为树界降临。”他继续给宇智波带人讲述道。“在战场上，能以一敌万。”  
“如果学会了就能帮助卡卡西他们了！老头子你用过吗！”少年迫不及待地发问道。  
“不。”宇智波斑平静地说，微微摇了摇头。“我不想使用它。”  
-终-

**Author's Note:**

> “芽之花 乎花葛花 瞿麦之花 姫部志 又藤袴 朝皃之花。”万叶集的秋の七草。朝貌也翻朝颜。最早指桔梗。后来也会指木槿或者牵牛？  
> 桔梗常用作逝者的佛前花，有连死亡都无法分开的爱的意味。七草里直接选定了桔梗，大概是蓄谋已久（。不过花语能否传达，完全在对方是否知道啊。  
> 四战时斑对兜说“我想试一个术”而使用了树界降临。所以推测他生前并没有使用过它。理论上，在伊邪那岐之后他已经能使用这个能力了。只是忽然觉得好像有点微妙，所以写了这样一个短打。


End file.
